Infréquentable
by LilTangerine
Summary: Il écrit une lettre pour elle. Elle ne veut rien dire, d'abord, cette lettre. Peut-être pourtant qu'elle comprendra. Parce qu'il l'aime. Song-fic sur la chanson Infréquentable de Bénabar.


_A toi._

Je ne sais pas par où commencer cette lettre. C'est la première fois que j'écris depuis la fin de la guerre autrement que pour répondre aux lettres du Ministère. La première fois depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui est mort. La première fois depuis que je t'ai vue pleurer après ta punition avec les Carrow. Si c'était une lettre banale, je te demanderais comment tu vas, si tu as réussi à avoir ta boutique de friandises sur le Chemin de Traverse, si tu avais vu le dernier match Irlande - Ecosse. Mais si je t'écris, c'est pour que tu saches ce que je n'ose pas te dire depuis sept ans. Alors voilà.

**Je t'aime**.

Maintenant, tu peux arrêter de lire cette lettre, la déchirer, la brûler et refuser de me voir même si tu étais à l'article de la mort. Je voulais te le dire. Parce je t'aime, **mais en pensant à mal, parce que tout passe et tout finit sans la moindre morale**. Tu es belle, vive, intelligente, ton sourire est adorable, j'aime le parfum de ta peau et le son de ton rire enfantin, je t'aime toute entière, avec ton obstination à toute épreuve, ton caractère de boxeuse, ton impatience et ta fierté. Je voulais te le dire. Je serais **prêt à tout pour que tu m'aimes aussi**, et s'il faut t'écrire des poèmes pour que tes yeux verts daignent se poser sur moi, s'il faut trouver la plus belle perle parmi des millions pour que tu la portes à ton doigt, s'il faut cueillir la plus chatoyante des fleurs pour que tu l'admires, s'il faut rendre la vie à ceux que tu aimes pour voir un sourire sur ton visage, je le ferais. Je ferais tout pour toi.

Tu me l'as répété, je le sais. **Je ne suis pas fréquentable**. Je te revois rire en me taquinant. Et je ne veux pas oublier les sourires qui n'éclairent plus ton visage aujourd'hui. **Je t'ai sûrement perdue d'avance**, mais je m'en fiche. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, même si tes blessures ne guériront jamais. Tu me tiens coupable de tes larmes, et tu sais, **tout ça n'est pas très équitable, je n'ai rien pour ma défense**. On a tous vus nos êtres chers tomber à nos côtés. On a tous vu nos foyers brûlés, pillés, nos vies détruites, saccagées. Je sais que j'étais du côté des perdants. **Mais au lieu de rougir de tous mes vices, je voudrais en plus qu'ils soient versa**. Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Pour toi.

Depuis le premier jour où j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai su que tu étais celle que j'attendais. Que j'ai attendue, si longtemps. **J'aimerais que tu nourrisses les mêmes sentiments pour moi**. Parce que je te promets sur ma baguette, sur mon nom, sur les étoiles, sur la lune, sur la vie, sur l'Amour, je te promets que je te protégerais de tous ce qui te fait pleurer, même si tu ne ressens pour moi que **les sentiments les plus bas**. Même si tu me hais, si tu me maudit, si tu m'injuries, si tu craches sur mes ancêtres, si tu t'obstines à détruire ma vie comme tu prétends que j'ai détruit la tienne, je resterais à tes côtés. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Je n'oublierais jamais ce jour où tu pleurais. Il était tard dans la nuit, la neige tombait fort, tout était blanc et silencieux, et toi, au milieu de ce désert, tu pleurais toutes les larmes de ton corps. Ton corps meurtri de bleus tremblait sous la morsure du froid. Une vilaine blessure traînait sur ta joue. Mais moi je savais que ce n'était pas le pire. Je savais qu'ils t'avaient brisée, brisé en morceaux ta volonté, fissuré ton courage, détruite de l'intérieur. Je savais. Alors je t'ai prise dans mes bras, au milieu de la nuit, au milieu d'un Poudlard corrompu qui guettait nos moindres erreurs. Et je me suis promis que jamais, au grand jamais, tes larmes salées ne viendront plus glisser le long de mon épaule, tes sanglots étouffés ne résonneront à mes oreilles comme le glas de ta fin.  
Parce que **je t'aime**.

J'étais de leur côté, je le regrette. Parce que tu étais blessée de voir que malgré mes paroles réconfortantes, j'étais des leurs, **avec un mauvais fond**. Mais je l'ai fait pour toi, pour que tu vives. Peut-être aussi un peu pour moi, parce que je te voulais, je te voulais près de moi, rayonnante comme un éclat de soleil. **Parce qu'au fond, je n'y crois plus**, à cette espoir factice, à ces doux mensonges. Ils nous ont tous promis la paix et la liberté, ils ont voulu te tuer, ils ont voulu m'enfermer. **Mes préméditations**, mon passé, les mots pour te sauver, tout joue contre moi et le temps s'enfuit.

**Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue**, j'ai ces mots sur le bouts des lèvres, chaque fois que je te croisais au détour dans couloir, en cours de métamorphoses, au petit-déjeuner, au bord du lac, dans les gradins, partout, à chaque instant, j'aurais voulu te dire. Puis ça nous est tombé dessus, et je t'ai perdue. Je sais qu'à tes yeux, **je suis un félon et un traître**. Je sais que si tu le pouvais, tu me torturerais comme je le mérite, tu tuerais tout ce qui compte pour moi, tu mettrais le feu à mon appartement, tu me brûlerais vivant. Je sais tout cela. Je sais que tu ne vois de moi que les mauvais côtés, mais sache que **je suis égoïste et avare, ça non, je ne te partagerais pas**, parce que tu es ce qui compte le plus pour moi et que personne au monde ne te mérite moins que moi.

S'il faut me traîner à tes pieds pour que tu acceptes seulement que je te voie, je n'hésiterais pas. **J'ai pas d'honneur, pas de dignité**, plus maintenant, c'est fini. Ils veulent m'emmener là-bas, tu sais. Pour entendre ta voix, **j'irais pleurer sous ta fenêtre**, je ferais tout pour que tu me dises que tu m'aimes. Même s'il me fallait vendre père et mère, rendre le Ministère aux Mangemorts, détruire tout ce que tu hais, je le ferais. **Ce qui te déplaît, je te le cacherais**, par peur de te blesser. Je voudrais que tu souries, à moi, à la vie, au futur, à l'espoir. Parce que ton sourire, c'est comme un morceau de bonheur coincé entre deux mèches rebelles. Charmeur, rieur, taquin, en coin, j'aime ton sourire plus que tout au monde. **Je suis un lâche, un malhonnête**, pour t'avoir caché à quel point tu me rends fou.

**Je reconnais, je suis pervers**, mais je ne serais pas un homme si je ne t'avouais que tu es la seule qui occupe mes pensées, mes rêves et mes nuits. Jamais je ne voudrais qu'une autre s'immisce dans ma vie tant tu es la seule et l'unique. **J'ai plein d'idées derrière la tête**, peut-être, je te fais peur, peut-être, mais je t'aime, tu sais, je t'aime. L'amour excuse toutes les folies, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit.

Mais peut-être que je ferais mieux d'arrêter là, **je suis ridicule**. Sinon, je finirais par te réciter cette poésie adolescente médiocre que s'envoient les étudiants de Poudlard en secret, hésitants et tremblants, pour se donner rendez-vous en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Et je te dirais que quand je te vois,**je me sens comme un cheval au galop**, tu vois, en plus, **mes métaphores sont nulles**. J'ai presque honte, et pourtant j'espère que mon humour à deux Noises te fera, ne serait-ce que sourire. Enfin, si cette lettre ne repose pas en paix au fond d'une poubelle. Oh, **je ne suis pas du tout au niveau**...

Parce que oui, je n'étais pas du tout au niveau de ton petit ami, là, cette ordure de Valentin Foster, alors je peux te l'avouer, maintenant. Oui, c'est moi qui lui ai cassé la figure, après le bal de Noël. Parce que le voir à ton bras m'était insupportable. Je ne le regrette pas. Et avec ça, **j'ajoute que j'ai pas de caractère, tu feras ce que tu veux de moi**. Tant que tu es heureuse, je peux tout, pour toi. Mais je ne t'oublierais pas. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

**Moi, l'impatient compulsif**, j'enchaîne les erreurs et les fautes. T'écrire en était une. J'ai peur de souffrir, j'ai peur de te faire du mal, j'ai peur que tu ne me haïsses encore plus, j'ai peur que tu ne m'aimes pas. Si seulement tu savais comme ça me dévore, cette angoisse. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que **je t'aime, bordel, c'est clair et net**. Avant que tu ne me le répètes encore une fois, **je suis grossier et agressif**, c'est comme ça, mais pas avec toi. J'ai trop peur de te briser, toi la poupée de porcelaine.

J'arrive au bout de mon parchemin. Ma lettre ne ressemble à rien, ou plutôt si, à un bazar d'idées confuses et mélangées. **Je n'ai aucune vertu, tous les défauts**, rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as hurlé ce jour-là avant de disparaître. Ton regard brûlant de rage est gravé dans ma mémoire. **Il m'arrive de penser qu'un jour**, je t'oublierais. Mais je sais que je n'y arriverais pas, parce que tout me rappelle à toi, les noms, les voix, les sourires, les silhouettes, tout. **Je suis pas crédible et mégalo**, dans le rôle du méchant, et tu en as ri. N'oublie jamais de rire, parce que c'est ta plus belle arme.

Tu sais, je me surprends encore à espérer que si **ça se trouve, tu m'aimeras en retour**. C'est idiot. Réponds-moi,

_Je t'aime._


End file.
